


this one's for you

by beanieklaine (princeissy)



Series: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge- 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Your Song- Elton John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeissy/pseuds/beanieklaine
Summary: In which Blaine is a clueless idiot in love who gets a little push on Valentine's Day at the Spotlight Diner.





	

Blaine never anticipated taking on a job as a waiter at the Spotlight Diner. Despite the fact that Kurt, Santana, and Rachel worked there, he had never pictured himself in the _hideous _red and black uniform. Yet here he was, dressed up in the polo, running from the kitchen to the tables._  
It wasn’t even as if it was interesting. The work was mindless. Blaine turned to deal with the fifth difficult customer of the night, plastering a charming yet clearly fake smile to explain the menu to the next tourist. _

He had two reasons for taking the job, if he was honest. One, Blaine had hoped that he would have the opportunity to perform more often, and the pay was decent. The second he would never admit, but he had taken the job to be closer to Kurt. Ever since he had transferred to McKinley in his senior year, Santana had taken to calling him “puppy,” mocking his huge puppy-dog eyes that he always seemed to direct at Kurt.

It wasn’t Blaine’s fault that Kurt had been the first friendly looking face in the hallway on the first day of school. He clearly wasn’t about to ask the group of letterman jacket-wearing jocks, or the girl who had thrown him a bitch glare when he even looked in her direction. He hadn’t planned for the first friendly face he asked to be stunningly gorgeous, dressed impeccably, and so incredibly nice, and for him to stutter while introducing himself. He hadn’t expected said gorgeous fellow senior to take his hand, and simultaneously, his heart. 

From that day on, it seemed as if Kurt and Blaine were inseparable. In glee club, the two always sang duets together. During lunch, the two were always sat next to each other, practically ignoring the other glee club members as they shared inside jokes. If you found Kurt, you also found Blaine. Most people probably thought they were dating throughout high school, as they were constantly attached at the hip. It came as no surprise when the two came to prom together, and when they both left for the same college. To most people, Kurt and Blaine were _KurtandBlaine _. Four years later, not much had changed. Kurt and Blaine were both in their senior year at NYU, both studying musical theater at Tisch, still best friends and Blaine still hopelessly in love with Kurt.__

As the number of customers seemed to diminish as the night grew later, Blaine found himself stood behind the counter, playing mindlessly with a pen. What would happen if he actually decided to make a move? It’d been four years, and it wasn’t as if either of them were strangers to relationships. Kurt had dated Adam and Elliot (as Blaine looked on jealously) and Blaine himself had had a couple boyfriends. 

No, he scolded himself, don’t think about that. Kurt’s your best friend, his brain reminded him helpfully. Your friendship means too much, and besides, Kurt probably doesn’t feel the same way anyway. I’d rather keep him as a friend, Blaine concluded. As a new customer walked in several minutes before the diner was closed, Blaine pushed the topic from his mind and groaned inwardly as he trudged towards the table.

_xoxoxoxo ___

It was a few weeks later when Blaine found himself working with Kurt on a busy Friday night at the Spotlight Diner. He hadn’t realized that it was Valentine’s Day until he was reminded by his professor, who decided that she would spend the entire lecture talking about monologues of love. Blaine went about his day grumpily, a black cloud seemingly hanging over his head.

He didn’t hate Valentine’s Day. On the contrary, he thought it was adorable. It was just that he wanted to walk around New York holding somebody’s hand, sharing a cupid cookie over conversation in a coffee shop like the couple he had seen on his lunch break. More truthfully, that someone was Kurt.

Blaine had hoped that working with Kurt would brighten up his day. And while Kurt’s mere presence made him feel lighter, Blaine was miserable. Cute couples kept showing up at the diner, and of course, his boss had decided that the diner would capitalize on Valentine’s Day by having nonstop performances of cheesy love songs. 

It was his turn to sit down at the piano again, having already sung "Silly Love Songs" to show his true feelings. Kurt had laughed and knocked shoulders with him on his way to perform a heartstopping rendition of "I Want To Hold Your Hand." Before he could start again on a moody love song, his boss took the microphone and announced, “We have a song request from the lovely couple at Table Five! Here’s "Your Song," by Elton John.”

Blaine hadn’t prepared for this, but like a true performer, he started to play the opening chords.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide ___  
_I don't have much money but boy, if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Blaine couldn’t help looking up from his piano to look at Kurt, startled when he realized Kurt was looking directly at him, an expression he couldn’t read on his face.

 _If I was a sculptor but then again, no_  
_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show ___  
_Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

After that, Blaine lost himself in the song. He was singing for Kurt, he realized, and he didn’t break eye contact with him until the last chorus, where Blaine was singing quietly, his voice overwrought with emotion and earnestness.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Shit, Blaine thought to himself. What did I just do? 

Chancing a look over in Kurt’s direction, he looked to see Kurt standing there beautifully, motioning for him to come over. Nervously wiping his hands on his uniform pants, he was unprepared for Kurt to grab his hands. _Just like the first time _.__

“Blaine,” Kurt said breathlessly.”  
“H-hi, Kurt. Um, uh, did you like the song?” Blaine stuttered in response.

His smile softening, Kurt wrapped Blaine into a hug. “Of course,” he affirmed. Shyly, he pulled back to look at Blaine, asking, “Was that for me?”

Shaking a little, Blaine broke eye contact, suddenly fascinated by a scuff mark on the ground. “Um, maybe?” Shit, Blaine thought. 

Just as Blaine was deliberating the quickest route to escape and hide for, he didn’t know, the next fifty years, Kurt had lifted his chin with a finger, forcing Blaine to look at him. Blaine had awkwardly lifted his gaze, about to stutter an apology, when Kurt leaned in and kissed him chastely.

Breaking apart a couple seconds later to a few cheers from Table Five, Kurt blushed and stated, “Sorry. I just really wanted to do that.”

Cheekily, Blaine quipped, “My gift is my song, and this one’s for you,” before leaning back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://beanieklaine.tumblr.com/post/156833255694/this-ones-for-you).


End file.
